libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Metakinetic Savant
While most kineticists who possess the gift of metakinesis will only use it to emulate certain techniques, the metakinetic savant has learned how to morph their kinetic blasts in more unique and often unexpected ways. Metakinetic Feats At 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the metakinetic savant can choose a metamagic feat as a bonus feat in place of learning the metakinesis they would normally gain at that level; this metamagic feat cannot increase the level of a spell by more than the amount of burn they would have spent on the metakinesis (for example, they cannot replace metakinesis (empower) with a metamagic feat which increases a spell’s level by more than 1), and they must still meet its prerequisites as normal. They can apply this metamagic feat to any kinetic blast as if the blast was a spell by increasing the kinetic blast’s burn cost by the amount by which the metamagic would increase a spell’s level. For this purpose, they treat their kinetic blasts as spells with the schools, subschools, and descriptors matching those blasts’ auras. Kinetic blasts which do not have an aura defined have their equivalent schools, subschools, and descriptors decided at GM fiat, though the general rule is that physical blasts are considered conjuration (creation) spells with their blasts’ descriptors and energy blasts are considered evocation spells with their blasts’ descriptors. This ability cannot be used to select the following metamagic feats to replace metakinesis: Consecrate Spell, Echoing Spell, Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Intuitive Spell, Intensified Spell, Logical Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Reach Spell, Scouting Summons, Silent Spell, Solid Shadows. Metamagic feats chosen this way cannot affect spells as normal; they can only affect kinetic blasts. This alters and replaces metakinesis. Metakinetic Expansion (Ex) A metakinetic savant can select Expanded Metakinesis starting at 1st level, ignoring its prerequisites. Starting from 5th level, the metakinetic savant can select any metamagic feat for Expanded Metakinesis that increases a spell’s effective level by 1 or less in addition to the metamagic feats normally available for Expanded Metakinesis when gaining this feat. They cannot select a metamagic feat through it that they’ve selected with their metakinetic feats ability or vice versa, nor can they select any metamagic feat which cannot be selected through their metakinetic feats ability. Metakinetic Buffer (Su) A metakinetic savant’s internal buffer is doubled in size and multiple points can be spent per round from it on the same wild talent, but points from their internal buffer can only be spent to avoid accepting burn added to a kinetic blast’s cost from applying metakinesis or a metakinetic feat. This alters internal buffer. Advanced Metakinetic Master (Su) At 16th level, the metakinetic savant’s metakinesis and metakinetic feats increase the burn cost of kinetic blasts they are applied to by 1 less burn. If multiple metakinesis and/or metakinetic feats are applied to a single blast, this effect does not stack. This replaces metakinetic master. Special: This archetype can be taken in conjunction with other archetypes which alter or replace metakinesis, but cannot replace a metakinesis which the other archetype(s) alter or replace and cannot be taken if all four types of metakinesis are altered or replaced. (For example this archetype can be taken with the telekinetic bladeshifter archetype, but a character doing so will not gain access to the metakinetic feats ability at 9th or 17th levels as the telekinetic bladeshifter archetype replaces metakinesis normally gained on those levels.) A legendary kineticist with this archetype can take the Maximize Spell feat for their metakinetic feats class feature, but cannot take Persistent Spell. An artistic summoner with this archetype can take Scouting Summons through their metakinetic feats ability starting at 9th level but can only apply it to sculpture blast or a blast to which they’ve applied their creative genius ability.